Set Straight
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Muffy has always been a spoiled diva, and graduating from high school hasn't changed that at all. College life is different, however, and life isn't always fair. Her parents have a plan for her, but Muffy doesn't agree and ends up getting cut off. Can Muffy cope with these changes? Rated T. Some borrowed OCs. See A/N for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**SET STRAIGHT**

Warnings: Rated T for language and some adult content. Trigger warnings given at necessary chapters.

Part One: Ivy Hills

Chapter 1

Muffy looked around the classic grounds of Ivy Hills with a sigh hung in her throat. After spending years in the school system of Elwood City, she was finally free from their wicked ways. She'd been through true tragedies of epic proportions, but here in this private retreat, she hoped to find solace. She hoped to find herself, most of all, but she also wanted peace from all of the enemies she made during her grade school years.

Bailey grumbled as Muffy's luggage was caught up on another cobblestone. Muffy wanted to turn around and scold him, but the grounds were so quiet. She could hear a bird chirp, and from some unknown location, she heard the low academic discussion of two young men.

Ivy Hills was a co-ed private university located forty-five minutes outside of Elwood City. It was nestled in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains with spring water said to come from its greatest peaks, though states throughout the range tried to boast such a feat. Muffy knew this place was worthy of such a title, however. Her mother had attended the school when she was Muffy's age, back when it was just a girl's school. Budget reform and scandals had brought the university to its knees, but now it stood, accredited and co-ed, just waiting for great young minds like Muffy's.

Her dormitory was located next to the paved path that led around the schools, the Ivy Hills Trails. They were a new addition that Muffy hoped to utilize during her time at the school, when she'd need a nice walk to clear her head and get her body back to its toned state. Today it was crowded with other children like her. Unlike them, Muffy had a butler to do her dirty work. She led the way, then Bailey, but her parents weren't far behind. They wouldn't miss this moment for the world.

The dormitory was a modern addition for when the school began accepting young men. The old, drafty dorm went to them, but the girls got to claim the newer ones for themselves, though the other was co-ed for the few married couples on campus. It was also home to the school's few international students and honored scholars. Muffy could just picture the famous faces of those who had stayed there. She hoped to be one of them one day.

A modern elevator took Muffy and her small group to the top floor, where she found her room in the corner furthest from the elevator. She put her key into the lock, turned the knob, and entered to find three girls helping a forth put together a table that was taking up most of the tiny dorm.

"We're in the wrong building," Muffy murmured, turning around to her parents, "There must be some Mistake!" she hissed loudly, getting even more attention from the girls inside.

"Muffy, I told you you'd be sharing a dorm," Millicent said calmly, pointing inside, "It looks just like the pictures I sent you. I told you to pay more attention," she added.

"This won't work! I need SPACE and peace and QUIET! How am I supposed to get that with ten other people in here?!" Muffy shrieked.

"You're the last person, and you're the only one making noise," a dark-haired girl called back with a dark tone.

"How dare you!" Muffy hissed, turning around to her, "Just who do you think you are?"

"I could say the same of you, pledge," the girl replied coolly, pointing to her, "Just another weak freshman having a tantrum over something she has zero control over. We eat girls like you for breakfast. Deal with it or leave," the girl said.

"Where should I put Miss Muffy's things?" Bailey asked weakly, sweat pouring from his brow as he tried to carry Muffy's things. He was struggling greatly.

"I'll decide what goes in," Millicent said, turning to Ed, "She's staying whether she likes it or not. Her tuition is non-refundable."

"What?! Just eat the money! I'm NOT staying here!" Muffy bellowed.

"Oh, please, don't make her," another girl said sarcastically, causing a fit of laughter from the others.

"Be nice, girls," the dark-haired girl said calmly, nodding to the butler, "We shouldn't be rude in front of the help."

But Muffy thought she was talking about her. Her tantrum began anew, but Millicent was firm. A bag containing Muffy's clothes and makeup was deposited on her bed, a top bunk shoved into the back corner of the room. Her furniture would have to go back with them, as would any luxury items. She could keep her backpack with her laptop in it and that was it.

Her screams filled the dormitory until security approached to ask about the problem. When they found out, they gave Muffy an ultimatum—stay in the dormitory or spend the night in the campus's lock-up. Muffy quickly quieted herself, throwing herself on her bunk as loudly as she could. The girls only snickered.

Her dream was already broken and it was only the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hungry brought her out of her tantrum. She looked up to find the dark-haired girl thumbing through a novel on the room's only couch. Muffy could see the entire room from her bunk bed, one of three pushed along a wall. Luckily the room had its own bathroom, a tiny room with a micro stand-up shower. At least it had a double sink, which was already piled high with products and brushes. Muffy would have to keep hers with her at all time. They cost too much to waste on such awful people.

"Oh, you're up," the dark-haired girl said, looking Muffy over, "I knew you would. Dinner ends in thirty minutes, so if you wanted anything from the caf tonight, you better hurry. You've probably already missed out on all the good stuff."

"Who are you?" Muffy huffed, climbing down and entering the open space of the dorm, crossing her arms as she approached.

"Jade, Jade West, otherwise known as your den mother while you're in this room. I mean, we have RA's like at other universities, but we also like keeping an eye out on each other," Jade replied, looking her over, "And you're Muffy Crosswire. I have to say, you aren't what we expected, but we've seen worse. So, do you want food or not?" Jade asked, putting down her book after shoving an old receipt inside.

Muffy was hungry, so she accepted Jade's unspoken offer to lead her to the cafeteria, which was located on the first floor of the science building. They entered and found a room full of empty tables. At least the lights were still on, Muffy thought, because the room didn't smell like much.

"The food here is better than a prison, worse than a hotel," Jade explained, grabbing a tray, "and the staff knows it, so no bitching them out when your day-old oatmeal is too cold or lumpy or not filled with enough caviar, okay? They don't get paid enough for that."

Muffy grabbed a tray and went for the chicken tenders, but Jade stopped her, using the tongs to scoop to the bottom. Jade grinned, "That's where they put the fresh stuff. Always go from the bottom, except for soup, then just avoid it. Who knows how long they've been using the pot?"

Muffy grimaced, "That's beyond gross. Don't we pay enough to get better food?"

Jade scoffed, "Not anymore. Whoever told your spoiled self that's how things are here was wrong. See, you've got this fairytale movie version of college in your head. Well this is like F-list quality, okay? Tiny dorms, crowded classes, and, oh, by the way, the air doesn't work in the math building. Well, it does work, but it works too well. Always carry a jacket, always. I don't want to hear the complaints later."

The girls got past the cashier by flashing their student badges. The woman waved them past, and they soon had a table by the window. A few minutes later, they started putting chairs onto the tables, but they left Muffy and Jade alone.

"So, why were you all so mean earlier?" Muffy asked.

Jade laughed, "Why were you practically throwing yourself on the floor like a three-year-old?"

"You first," Muffy demanded.

"Fine, you deserved it. Plus Rina just cannot help herself. She's the red-head who gave you the business. She's not mean though. She just has a super low tolerance of bullshit," Jade grinned, looking Muffy over, "I feel bad though, I really do. We get one like you every semester, and it never gets any easier."

"Huh? You keep talking like that but I don't understand."

"Look, Ivy Hills just isn't the same anymore, okay? When your whoever went here, probably that hot mom of yours, things were all posh and elegant. Well the headmaster was a douche who thought it'd be oh so fun to fill the staff with his buddies and milk all the school's money into their accounts. So here we are, Budget U. Well, the tuition mostly covered the sanctions required to keep accreditation. Everything else is just a bonus. By the way, wear shoes in the shower. You'll thank me later," Jade said, popping a tater tot into her mouth.

"My mother didn't tell me," Muffy whispered.

Jade laughed, "You've got your head shoved so far up your ass you can hardly breathe. Listen, kid, I'm trying to help you here, okay? I'm a junior and I've been den mother since last semester, so hear me out, okay? Your mom did tell you and you chose to believe the fairytale, except this isn't a fairytale, okay? It's real life. You're here along with a few thousand others trying to worm your way into the world. It's not easy, and it's not perfect either, but you'll leave here with a degree," Jade said firmly, looking her over, "but if that's who you are, some materialistic bitch with no regard for human life, you're done for."

"No regard for what?!" Muffy cried.

Jade shook her head, "See? So full of herself. We know that was your butler today. That's what the laughs were about, not you, so get over yourself, okay? The world doesn't revolve around you and it never will. The sooner you understand that, the better your time here will be."

"Are you always like this?"

"Only when I have a point to make," Jade replied sternly, "Look, if I'm going to live with you for the next few months, I'm setting you straight. I'm going to turn you into a real human being, the kind that actually lives in the real world."

"I do live in the real world!" Muffy argued.

"Then act like it," Jade replied, standing up, "Trays go there, plates in the bin. I hope you have your key because I've got watch. And set your own damn alarm. It's not our responsibility to learn your life."

With that, Jade left Muffy sitting there with both their plates. Jade hadn't eaten much, but the weight of the tray and the plate combined with hers was alarming. At least her key was still on its place around her neck, she thought, walking back to her dorm alone. It was still a shock entering that small room and climbing up a bunk bed like she was at summer camp, but maybe Jade was right. She doubted it, but maybe there was a chance that she could learn to like this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Muffy got up the next morning, she decided to go for a walk on the Ivy Hill Trails. As she walked around the trail, she could see all of the places she'd attend for class. There was also a path that could take her towards town, but she decided to see what the cafeteria had for breakfast first. She ended up with a bowl of mushy oatmeal with a small container of fruit, though the fruit wasn't exactly fresh. She sat alone in the far corner contemplating this new life.

She wanted to go home. There were so many other colleges out there, places that weren't like this. Whatever Ivy Hills used to be was no more, yet her mother seemed to think everything would be the same except her classmates. Muffy remembered her telling stories about how there were no boys on campus, and even most of the professors were women, and how they had to visit the boys' school or have co-ed events just to see the opposite sex. Her mother knew that changed, but everything else was a surprise. Had she really missed all the signs?

As she thumbed through her phone trying to find these so-called warnings, she noticed a new text from her father. He wanted her to know that she had a strict allowance for the semester, something she knew already. What she didn't know was that this was supposed to cover all of her expenses.

"This should cover your books and some shopping, but not too much," Ed wrote. His texts were more like business emails, and Muffy was stunned. How was she supposed to get by like this?

She checked her account and found five hundred dollars in it. Thinking that would be plenty, she walked over to the bookstore and browsed for her titles. She was only in basic classes, a degree-level English and math, as well as a college study course required for all freshmen.

Yet the books were outrageous. She had to get the school's version of her math textbook, but it was two hundred dollars. Her English book was one-fifty, but she also had to buy two novels. She could get them used but it was still twenty bucks more in the end. She glanced at the study course's textbook and her jaw hit the floor. It was three hundred on its own.

"I don't have enough," she muttered, leaving the math and English books behind so she could rush outside. She instantly called her father, "That's not enough for my books!"

"Well make it enough, Muffin. I already discussed this with your mother," Ed replied.

"Then I won't get them! I won't get ANY of them! This is ridiculous!"

"You need to calm down and stop being-"

"I'm NOT being dramatic! They really do cost more than five hundred dollars!" Muffy exclaimed.

Ed sighed, "I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I have a long morning ahead of me, and I really can't be bothered. Call your mother."

With that, Ed hung up. Muffy shrieked before stomping up the path and finding a bench. She looked up when she heard heels on the cobblestone. Jade was standing there, her arms crossed:

"So this is how you behave all the time? I thought we discussed this," Jade said solemnly, disappointment dripping from every pore.

"My dad gave me an allowance for the entire semester, but it won't even cover my books! He told me to make it work, so I guess I won't have textbooks. Why are they so expensive anyway?" Muffy ranted.

Jade laughed, "I've been asking myself that for a while. Come on, let's teach you the trick of the ages. You're going to talk to people, ask nicely, and maybe even exchange things, but you'll get your books without spending a dime in that bookstore."

"But some were custom," Muffy argued meekly.

"And we all used the same ones coming up, trust me," Jade replied, leading her back to the dorm. Once there, they stopped off on the first floor. A sophomore threw her English novels at Muffy and told her to keep them, no questions asked. At their second stop, a girl was willing to give Muffy her college algebra textbook, but she needed help putting together a shelf.

"I don't know how to do that," Muffy whispered.

"Figure it out," Jade grinned, patting her back, "I'll be upstairs when you're done."

With that, Jade turned on her heel, her jacket fluttering behind her as she sauntered out. Muffy watched the doorway for longer than she should have, but she couldn't believe what she was having to do, all because her father refused to pay for her books.

"Is this a wrench?" the girl asked. Muffy shrugged as she pulled out her phone. The girl looked her over, "If you're not going to help me, do you mind leaving?"

"I'm pulling up a video on how to do it," Muffy replied, looking up, "It's how I did everything back home, literally everything. See? This is the same model...and the hosts are German. Oh, here's one," Muffy smiled, setting her phone on the windowsill while she worked. She had to pause and restart the video multiple times, and it took nearly an hour, but the shelf was built.

Muffy returned to the dorm carrying the math book and the novels. She put them on her bunk and looked around. The other girls were sitting on the floor playing cards. Jade smirked and patted a spot next to her, "Join us."

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Muffy asked.

"Because you're figuring things out," Rina smiled, turning to Jade, "Can we play five-card stud? If she wins, she gets my college studies book."

"Deal," Jade answered, looking up to Muffy, "Come on, let's go. If you win, then you just need the English book. If you ask nicely, one of these lovely ladies might help you get it...for a price."

Muffy started playing, but she wasn't very good at poker. She lost every game, which only caused her to get more and more frustrated. Around lunch time, they agreed to take a break. There was a pizzeria downtown they wanted to eat at, so they gathered their things. When Muffy grabbed her phone, she found a missed call from her mother. She sent her a nasty text, "What?"

Millicent took a moment before responding, "Your father is right."

"Don't care. I figured it out. If you're not going to help me, don't call or text," she added, tossing her phone in her purse. She could feel it buzz as they walked up the path towards town, but she didn't care. It's what they deserved for treating her like crap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they returned from lunch, Rina led Muffy to her dresser, a tall black thing with heart stickers all over it. Without saying a word, she opened the bottom drawer and handed her the last of the books she needed.

Muffy shook her head, "It's too much. I lost."

"Yeah, and you did your best to get them. Either way, when am I going to use them again? Just give them back when you're done or pass them on to someone else who needs them. It really doesn't matter to me," Rina explained, turning to Jade, "She did the same for all of us when we got here. That's why you're the only new student we'll have this semester. We just couldn't let her go."

"Stop flattering me," Jade grinned, looking Muffy over, "Tonight is orientation. Can you handle it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Muffy asked.

"This is going to be the first time you see everyone in your freshman class. Well, maybe not everyone, but anyone who actually matters. They've seriously done studies on it here," Rina explained, sitting on the edge of her bunk, "Students who attend school events are more successful, though, let's be honest, we're all going for the food."

Sure enough, around seven that night, they went to the administration building as a group. The administration building had the one and only auditorium on campus, a large, open room filled with numerous chairs and tables. On the far side of the room were several tables covered with food, but everyone's attention was on the speaker at the front of the room, the university's president. Muffy sat and joined them while her dorm mates went for the food, starting a frenzy that she tried her hardest to ignore. She really did want to hear this speech.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," a voice called. Muffy looked up and nearly fell off her chair in shock. Francine laughed, "Didn't expect us? Well maybe you should've paid more attention to others. You look a little lost."

"I'm doing just fine," Muffy said firmly, turning back to the speaker.

"I'm going to get some food," Buster said, leading Arthur away from the girls and towards the refreshments.

Francine stayed behind, plopping into the chair closest to Muffy. Muffy tried to ignore her but found it hard. Francine was staring a hole straight through her, her hatred filling the room. Muffy didn't know what she ever did to Francine, but this is how it had been all through high school. Francine made her life hell, but Muffy gave up trying to apologize. Now she merely ignored her.

"Who's this?" Jade asked, her and the others from their dorm filling up the table.

"I'm Francine. I went to grade school with this girl. All I can say is good luck to each of you," Francine huffed, standing and joining Arthur at a nearby table.

"Well she seems interesting," Jade noticed, elbowing the snickering Rina.

"What? I just want to know what crawled up her ass and died," Rina giggled.

Muffy shrugged, "I literally have no idea."

"Well I hate to tell you this, but she'll probably be in at least one of your classes. We're so small here it's just inevitable," Jade said.

"I know. I just didn't think I'd see anyone from grade school here. I was hoping for a fresh start," Muffy murmured.

Rina laughed, "They probably did a recruiting thing at your school. Some of them do it in the background, so only when certain students come in for advisement. Others do it openly. If you didn't think there was a chance, it was a closed recruitment."

"They do that?" Muffy asked.

Jade nodded, "Any university with any sense whatsoever does that. I mean, how else is a place like this supposed to get numbers? They even offer scholarships to people in certain demographics to get them here. Boys get lower tuition, for example, but a girl like Francine could get a full-ride."

"What?" Rina asked.

"She's Jewish," Jade said flatly.

Muffy nodded, "She is. I was at her bat mitzvah."

Rina turned to Jade, "Well how would you know she's Jewish?"

"My first boyfriend was Jewish and she looks just like his little sister. She doesn't have any older brothers, does she?" Jade questioned.

"No, just an older sister. You probably wouldn't know her. She fled from that family, and I really don't blame her. Francine is a piece of work," Muffy replied.

"She could have her reasons, you know," Rina whispered, looking up, "I don't mean anything by that, but people are nasty for a reason. We pick at you because you need it, pledge."

"What's this whole pledge thing?" Muffy asked.

"That's just what they call freshmen around here," Jade explained, adding, "There really is no secret meaning to that. I was a little scared when I got here because I didn't want to get hazed, but it's just a term. It's actually nicer than some of the other colleges, so count yourself lucky."

Muffy nodded and looked towards Francine's table. She was stealing bites from Arthur's plate, careful to avoid Buster's as he shoved food in his mouth. It was just like grade school, the three of them always doing things together. Now that they were in college together, it would just continue. Muffy sighed. She never expected things would get so dark so fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Muffy lay awake that night thinking about the past two days. She went from expecting this picturesque university like her mother promised to the grim reality: This place was nothing like it seemed in any way. In fact, with Francine there, it was becoming Muffy's definition of a living nightmare. Plus both of her parents were now trying to get her to apologize for being such a brat. Muffy was having to ignore them, something she was used to. She just wasn't used to being so far from home sleeping in a tiny room with five other people.

A little after midnight, she heard Rina shift from her bottom bunk. Jade rolled over underneath Muffy, but Rina actually got up. Instead of going into the bathroom, she grabbed her backpack and left the room completely.

Ivy Hills supposedly had a curfew. You couldn't be partying until four in the morning, yet you could study in the library all night if you had a badge. Muffy knew from television and movies that students sometimes stayed up for days with the help of drugs just to get by, but that was during finals. No one snuck out this time of night unless they were going to see someone—all of the parties would've ended, but if you could get into another dorm, this was the time to do it.

Muffy drifted off to sleep wondering if she'd ever sneak out to see a boyfriend, or if she'd have a boyfriend try to get into her dorm. When she woke up, it was because her alarm was vibrating beneath her pillow. It was time to start her first day.

After a quick breakfast in the caf, Muffy found her way to a small classroom at the top of the administration building. There were thirty seats maximum in this class, the college study course required for all incoming freshmen. According to the syllabus, they would learn more about Ivy Hills and its history, but they would also learn study skills and techniques.

Muffy mostly spent this first class wondering if Francine, Arthur, or Buster would be in her next class. She was taking all of her courses in one day, so she knew she'd likely encounter them at some point if Jade was telling the truth.

After a brief walk around the trail, Muffy found herself in the math building, where a tiny old man would teach her college algebra. This class was larger, seating maybe a hundred students. The room was half-filled, but none of the students were her old classmates. She thought she saw Jenna in the back row, but it was just a doppelganger.

After getting lunch with Jade, she made her way to the liberal arts building, where her English class would meet in a classroom similar to her first. The classroom held forty maximum, and by the time class started, all but three of those seats were filled.

Her heart sank as the door opened to reveal all of her former classmates. They were former no more, filling the seats as the teacher began going over the syllabus. They had required reading before every class, readings they alone would be responsible for. The woman teaching the class was severe, glaring at each student at some point during her lecture. She seemed to stop multiple times on Muffy, but she didn't care. She just wanted out.

When the class was over, Muffy rushed back to her dorm. There she found Rina and Jade sharing some ramen noodles. Muffy sighed as she sat cross-legged on her bunk.

"Rough first day?" Jade asked.

"You were right. All three of them are in my English class, and the teacher, god, so rude!" Muffy huffed, laying back.

"Welcome to college, kid," Rina called back, turning to Jade and whispering. Jade nodded as she slurped noodles from her bowl. The meal smelled horrible, but Muffy knew her living situation. She'd be eating a lot of ramen herself once her money ran out.

Muffy sighed as she grabbed for her books to start on her homework. As she found a comfortable spot, she realized she could hear everything Rina was saying:

"When I got there, things seemed okay, but I knew better. I mean, she spent the summer trapped in her parents' house. She was supposed to be stressed," Rina whispered.

"How'd she react?" Jade questioned softly.

Rina laughed, "She acted like things were perfectly fine. I don't understand her strength. I'm terrified every time I go see her that my father will appear from the bushes. It's so much I've thought of dumping her a thousand times. I've even tried, but she won't let me, not for that."

"You know where I stand," Jade reminded her.

Rina nodded, "I know. You want me to follow my heart and figure myself out. That's what college is all about, but how am I supposed to follow your rules?"

"You do it well enough for her," Jade whispered, making Muffy's face flush. She knew they were talking about her without having to look up from her book.

"But that's different," Rina whispered, "She's just another brat. Victoria is my girlfriend. I'm her girlfriend. If my parents knew, they'd have my head."

"Well, I've told you what to do. Stick it out, get your degree, and get the hell out of here. It's the only way to be free. If they have a problem with it, maybe they should've treated you better," Jade shrugged, standing and rinsing her bowl in the dorm's tiny sink. She then reached for the dish soap, depositing a tiny dot at the bottom of the bowl before washing it out.

Rina sighed, turning to Muffy, "There's worst things than your high school nemesis following you to college. You should've known there'd be a possibility."

"Not now," Jade whispered.

Rina shook her head, "No, this is college. You're, what, an hour from home? What did you expect? This isn't some private resort."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Muffy huffed.

"Yes, yes I do. I think you've got your head up your ass. You're obviously a narcissist. Everything is about you. If something is wrong with someone else, it's their fault. I bet it's your fault fifty percent of the time just like everyone else," Rina hissed, looking back as their other roommates entered the room. Rina turned back to Muffy, "Whatever problem you have with that girl, I bet you started them."

"You don't know a thing about me!" Muffy argued.

"Yeah, well, I know enough. You blame your parents for your money problems, but I don't see you getting a job or saving things where they can't get to them. I bet they're just now cutting you off, showing you the real world, and you can't handle it," Rina spat.

"Rina, stop," Jade whispered, "Not tonight, okay?"

"Why? She needs to adjust quickly if she's going to last here. Otherwise we'll hear her all semester whining about her failing grades and how Daddy can't save her," Rina argued.

"Well I'm trying to read right now, but apparently that's a problem to you!" Muffy huffed, gathering her things, "You're just bitter!" she added, storming out the door. After making sure she had her key, Muffy took off for downtown, practically running the path towards the street.

When she got there, she didn't know where to go. The closest building was being rented out by a coffee shop. Muffy ordered a muffin and a latte before finding a corner to read in. It was loud, and her items weren't very good, but apparently this was what she had to do now. She couldn't exactly study if she was being verbally attacked by some girl she didn't even know.

It was late when Muffy finally left. She used the bathroom before she left the coffee shop. She regretted leaving her travel bag out of her purse as she made her decisions—she'd go back to the dorm and get straight into bed without speaking to anyone. She'd be going to bed with unbrushed teeth, but it was a small price to pay to avoid those girls.

She followed through, walking straight past Jade and the others and climbing into bed. She flung the blanket over her head before stripping off her jeans and kicking them into the corner of her bunk. Then she removed her shirt and put it in the same place before laying perfectly still. It took ages for her to fall asleep, but she hoped she made her point, whatever that point was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, only Jade was in the room when Muffy woke up. Everyone else had class, but Muffy had the entire day to study and finish her assignments. She decided to use her laptop for this, pulling it out and sitting on her bunk. Jade just looked up at her and shook her head.

"What?" Muffy asked.

"You're never going to make it here with that attitude. It's only a matter of time before you get into a fight or run off and get yourself killed," Jade said solemnly, turning back to her coffee.

"How? Rina was all over me yesterday, and for what? I've done nothing wrong, yet everyone always has to attack me," Muffy argued loudly.

Jade shrugged, "I don't know, but I feel like you could let things go. Rina is equally hotheaded, but she's only that way because she's got a lot on her mind. I know you've got your own problems, but you aren't really thinking things through."

"How so?"

"You really should get a job, save up. I know your schedule, so why not work the days you don't have class? Why not work the weekends? What else are you going to do on your budget?" Jade offered.

Muffy shook her head, "That's not how it was supposed to be."

"Well someone mixed things up. Stop blaming everyone and start taking steps forward. As for all this huffy crap you pull, it has to stop. I've already talked to everyone else, so you're the only one left," Jade said firmly, grabbing her portable coffee cup and filling it to the brim. She then grabbed her bag, "Why don't you clean the bathroom while I'm gone?"

"How?"

"Oh dear god," Jade muttered, shaking her head and walking out.

Muffy scoffed at the closed door. How dare someone ask her to clean a dirty bathroom. Muffy had to go anyway, so she looked around while she was there. Hair was in every nook and cranny, and the sink had an unnatural shine from all of the products. Lipstick smeared the towels hanging on the wall while hair dye stained the wet towels on the floor.

"Nope," Muffy huffed, turning on her heel. She grabbed her bag and her English book and headed to the cafeteria, where she got a full breakfast before finding a spot at the back of the room.

Across the cafeteria but hidden behind a table full of various people, Jade sat down with Francine, Arthur, and Buster. She sprinkled some sweetener over her yogurt as Francine looked her over.

"So, what's this all about? Who are you?" Francine asked.

"My name is Jade West and I'm a junior. I'm also Muffy's den mother. I want to get to know her to know how to handle her," Jade replied, turning to the boys, "And you are?"

"I'm Arthur and this is Buster. That's-"

"I know who she is. I was asking you," Jade interrupted. She turned to Francine, "I know what you'll tell me about Muffy, but what about them? I want your honest opinions, boys, no filler. Don't repeat what anyone else has said. I want your honest opinion."

"She's extra," Buster said flatly.

Jade nodded, "I can't really argue with that. Arthur?"

"I don't know. She acts like a bully but she also acts like she's under attack. I haven't understood her in years, but she has always been a brat," Arthur explained.

"I know the feeling. I get that she's rough around the edges, a spoiled rich girl in a world she thought was crafted for her, but...she does seem like she's under attack. I know you guys have history with her," Jade said, looking them over.

Francine shook her head, "Nothing worth noting. Look, she used me, okay? I was born into a poor Jewish family, a direct descendent of immigrants, and yes, my parents had the shit jobs that come from that. Muffy acted like she was my friend for years, but she never got it through her thick skull that I'll never have the money she has. For her, it's all about the money, about class, about appearances."

"If that's the case, why invite her to your bat mitzvah?"

"Because I got sponsored by some rich lady at the synagog. My parents were furious, but they also couldn't argue with what that would mean. We had extra plates in the end because she kept increasing the numbers, kept getting people to come, except they had to be our people, people with connections to us. She was the first person I invited so I could throw it in her face," Francine spat.

Jade nodded, "That's not what I expected. So you're okay with some rich people showering you with stuff, but not her? That's just what I got from that, but I want clarification, I do, because I've got to fix this girl."

Francine laughed, "Already tired of living with her? It's only been two days."

"Three, maybe four, but it's enough to see there's problems. You're part of it, but there's another thing I need to ask from someone who knows her," Jade said, leaning towards them, "I get the feeling her parents are either ignorant or they're cutting her off."

Buster cackled, "Ed wouldn't cut off his little muffin! He'd rather die!"

Arthur nodded, "It's true. They love her more than anything in the world, and they've always given her the best. We're not lying when we say she's rich. They rented out an IMAX theatre for her tenth birthday, and her sixteenth was at a theme park they rented out for the day—the whole park. They know what money is worth. He's a salesman."

Jade sighed, "Then she's being cut off."

"Good," Francine spat, "Hopefully she'll learn from it. And look, whoever you are, don't get any grand ideas, okay? We don't want some happy reunion or anything. I'm just as pissed as she is that I've got to be here with her. That English class of ours has group projects, and you know we'll somehow get the luck of the draw and end up working together. That's how the world works, and I don't like it any better than she does. My goal was to never see her again, yet here she is. That's how it's always been, hasn't it?"

"I can't argue with you there, but one of our roommates made a valid point: If you didn't want to see people you know, maybe you should've gone to a school farther from home. It really is that simple," Jade said, looking her over, "I had it wrong about you. The school isn't paying for you to be here. That woman must be."

"Yep. She said it'd be the best place for me and wouldn't pay for anything else. When I didn't get any sports scholarships, I came here because I had to. If I had it my way, I'd be long gone. I wouldn't even be in the same time zone anymore," Francine said fiercely.

Jade nodded, "Well it was nice meeting you," she said politely, dumping her half-eaten yogurt and fleeing the cafeteria. Shortly after, Muffy left, finding herself a semi-private spot in the library to finish her English reading. She was oblivious to Jade's fact-finding mission, oblivious that anyone was even attempting to help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For lunch, Muffy decided to head over to the coffee shop. She needed a boost before she returned to the dorm for her math book, so she got a small sandwich and a latte. While she waited, she noticed they had a HELP WANTED sign posted behind the counter. She didn't know if she wanted to work with food or the public, but it didn't seem so bad. Jade was right that she could use the extra money. It was unusual for her not to have much. Unlike some of her classmates, she knew the value of money, and five hundred dollars was nothing. She would be down to four hundred in a week if she kept drinking coffee like this.

When her name was called, she decided to ask the manager on duty about the position they had available.

The manager smiled, "It's a dish-washing job. Five dollars an hour."

"I thought minimum wage was higher," Muffy countered.

"No, we give all of our employees the tips at the end of the night. We divide them among everyone, even the people in the back," the manager explained.

Muffy shook her head, "That still doesn't sound like very much."

"We're very eager to take on a new crew member," the manager countered.

Muffy scoffed, "You might want to offer more money then. Whoever takes the job will appreciate it and work harder for you. Trust me, my dad is a car salesman. If you want to win someone over, you aim for their wallet."

The manager nodded, "You seem like a smart girl. Six dollars and the job is yours."

"Six-fifty and we have a deal," Muffy offered.

"Six-twenty-five?" the manager asked.

Muffy shook her head, "No dice. Six-fifty is my final offer."

"Sorry," he said sadly, returning to work. Muffy shrugged and left, eating her sandwich there before walking back. With her coffee with her, she grabbed her math book from her room and found a bench along the path to work.

Muffy had taken algebra years ago, probably when she was in ninth grade, but she had a tutor to help her through the material. In the end, she felt like she understood it, but now that she was revisiting the material, she was having trouble. She'd try the examples only to come up short or long on the numbers. She knew these were the basics, yet she couldn't grasp it, even after finishing her coffee and trying the chapter over.

She needed help, but she really had no idea where to start. She took a walk around the school grounds, starting with the math building. She eyed the bulletin boards outside the building and inside the lobby, but most of the notices were about textbooks. The library and liberal arts buildings were the same, so Muffy returned to the math building and started talking to whoever she passed.

These strangers confirmed that Ivy Hills had no tutoring for students. If you needed a tutor, you were on your own.

Muffy sighed. That meant money. She didn't even want to know how much it would cost to have a tutor here. With it being a college town, the competition would be fierce, but she didn't have enough funds to bribe someone to her. She needed a job, but the coffee shop was out of the question. Even if the manager had offered six-fifty, she still felt it was a low number. One of the other shops had to have something better.

Muffy left her math book in the dorm and returned to the small square beside the school. There were two antique shops, a university merchandize shop, and several little eateries. The only places hiring were the coffee shop and the pizzeria. Since she knew what the coffee shop wanted, Muffy tried the pizzeria. After a little waiting, the manager allowed her back into her office to discuss the position.

"I need a waitress. We usually drop the position over the summer because our numbers decrease, but now that the university is having classes again, we need someone to get the food to our inside customers, clear tables, and maybe answer the phone. It's eight dollars an hour and I can work with your schedule," the manager explained.

Muffy extended her hand, "Deal. I can write down my schedule for you and work the other days."

The manager eagerly accepted, passing her a pen and a clipboard. Muffy quickly filled out the application, though she struggled with the "previous work experience" part. She had none, but the manager didn't seem to mind. She knew Muffy was eager and willing, so why not hire her?

"You can train starting the day after tomorrow," the manager said, adding, "and I hope you learn quickly. The music club already has Friday's booked for the next month. They won't be here this Friday, but by next Friday, I need you to be on your toes."

Muffy agreed and left the shop. Back at the dorm, she finished her assignment for her college study course while the other girls studied or watched a movie. They all ignored each other, which was what Muffy had hoped for. She didn't want anyone else ruining her day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Rina snuck out before dawn. Muffy got up pretty early herself to complete an online assignment. She wanted to be the first in her English class to respond to a discussion board that opened in the night. Despite the small class and the late opening time, she was fifth.

She didn't let this ruin her morning. She got to the coffee shop before the rush for a morning boost of caffeine before heading to class. The day went by without event, and soon she was back at the dorm making a list in her planner of everything she had to do over the weekend and when it was due. As she was wrapping up, the door opened and Rina stepped in with a strange girl with her.

"Great, she's here," Rina huffed, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice to see you too," Muffy countered, rolling her eyes as she got back to her task.

"Who's that exactly?"

"The pledge. I don't want her knowing because she'll probably tell the whole world or something. She'll probably blackmail me to get money or something," Rina said, snatching a bag of rice from the cabinet. She read the packaging while she filled a pot with it, "Will you plug in the hotplate for me?"

"No problem, babe," the girl replied, bending down to get the hotplate from a lower cabinet. Rina casually glanced down her shirt...

...and Muffy quickly realized Rina hadn't been sneaking out for a boyfriend. This was her significant other, her girlfriend.

Muffy smirked, "I'm Muffy, by the way."

"Victoria," the girl said flatly, kissing Rina's forehead and making her jump. Rina blushed before turning off the water and putting the pan on the hotplate. Victoria grinned, "I've heard about you already from Rina. You must've done something terrible for her to complain. She's normally the quiet one."

"Rina? She's a devil," Muffy fired back.

"And you're not? What are you doing, figuring out how to get home without your butler carrying you?" Rina spat.

Victoria laughed, "Man, you've really brought her out of her shell, Muffy. A few years ago you were the quiet little pledge. Shouldn't you cut her a break, babe?"

"Not a chance," Rina muttered as the door opened.

Jade smiled, "Victoria! I'm so glad you've come over. And wow, you've got Rina to cook. Looks like I won't have to then. Does that mean I need the bread?"

"Yes, and get her to do something other than make snide comments," Rina pointed.

Muffy glanced up from her planner, "You started it."

"Oh great, this again. Well it's family dinner night, where we get together to make a meal like we never had at home. I'm going out for bread. Would you like to join me?" Jade inquired.

"Sure, why not?" Muffy replied, leaping down. Once outside, she told Jade about her new job, "I'll start training tomorrow, but I don't want the others to know."

"Well I'm proud of you," Jade nodded, leading her towards the path that led to town, "but you'll have to keep the job. Working at the pizzeria isn't easy, and the hours are going to be long. You can't just quit because your feet hurt or because someone yelled at you. Trust me, I work over in admissions every spring semester. I don't do fall because all the people we fucked over in spring come by and yell at everyone. I couldn't take it."

"The school has jobs?"

"Not many, and none for freshmen," Jade replied, turning away from the main stretch of buildings, "Let's go to the grocery store. Why spend so much money on fresh bread when day-old bread is even better for toasting?"

The grocery store was little more than a hole in the wall, but it had plenty for them to choose from. Muffy grabbed some frozen vegetables that they could heat in the microwave, and the cost was so small that she bought some snacks for later. As Jade found some rolls, another roommate entered and grabbed some cheap ground beef and a box of Hamburger Helper. The three walked back together without saying anything.

Back at the dormitory, the small room filled up fast as everyone prepared their part of the meal. Muffy found it hard to get in and do what she had to do, but the end result was nice. They had a full meal, complete with side dishes and dessert, as well as the drinks Victoria brought with her. She'd brought four bottles of wine that they all sipped, even Muffy. She wasn't allowed to drink wine at home unless it was a special occasion, but here it was normal.

When the meal was finished, everyone turned to Muffy, but it was Jade who spoke, "As pledge, you get to clean up. You'll decide next week who cleans up, but only if you do everything without complaining. You can do it in the morning, but it has to be done by tomorrow night because that's when inspections are."

Muffy thought about complaining, but she knew it wasn't worth it. She had contributed to the meal, and she had eaten it. She still hadn't cleaned the bathroom, but Jade must've had someone else do it because it looked better already. This she could handle, at least, and she decided to do it while she was still buzzed from the wine.

The others left, leaving Rina and Victoria alone. They cuddled on Rina's bunk while Muffy cleaned, eventually heading out of the dorm. Rina returned an hour later alone and in a foul mood:

"You should've left with them. This is the one night a week I get her to myself and you ruined it," Rina spat.

"You could've said something. I can't read minds, you know."

"Obviously!" Rina exclaimed, scoffing, "Why can't you just leave? You know you don't want to be here."

"Yeah, and where will I go? My parents don't want me. They were willing to pay for my brother, but I'm not him, so here I am. I bet they forget about me completely."

"Good," Rina called back, slamming the bathroom door just as Jade arrived.

"Why don't you head to bed, Muffy? We're all about to turn in," Jade whispered.

"I'll be done in a minute," Muffy countered, slamming a pan into the dish water and scrubbing it furiously.

Jade sighed, "Sure, whatever," she said, entering the bathroom. She had a hushed conversation with Rina before emerging in her night clothes smelling of toothpaste. Muffy waited until Rina was done before doing the same. She was tired of being awake, plus she knew tomorrow would be tough. She'd report at eleven a.m. for her new job, and she hoped her new boss and coworkers were nothing like Rina.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Muffy reported to the pizzeria the next morning at eleven sharp. Once she arrived, she was given a uniform, complete with a badge with her name on it. She was provided a notepad from the front counter before she began shadowing the manager, Mallory.

Mallory was the daughter of the owner, but now they were one and the same. Mallory's mother apparently stopped working at the pizzeria altogether when she got a house on the lake. Now she rarely came to town unless she wanted supplies, the joy of life in the Appalachians. Muffy listened intently as Mallory went over everything—write it all down, be polite, do what you're asked, and bring any real problems to her.

But she wasn't to be alone that first day. If she wasn't dealing with seated customers at Mallory's side, then she was at the counter with Mallory. If she wasn't taking in-person orders, she was listening to the phone-in orders. She did a little bit of everything, and she was on her feet the entire time.

At ten that night, Muffy was walked through the closing procedures. When they were done, Mallory showed her where the switches were in the front dining room. Once the lights were off, they retreated to the back, where three unclaimed pizzas sat during the dinner rush.

"You can take your pick," Mallory said, pointing to the top one, "That one is some pineapple monstrosity, but the rest are okay.

Muffy chose the pineapple one, "Thank you for this, and I really enjoyed today."

Mallory sighed, "Good. You're going to be sore in the morning, so take some Tylenol tonight and another in the morning. I need you here at eleven again, and remember, it's going to get more hectic. I'll even have you on your own tables soon, so be prepared. This isn't an easy job, and you honestly had a better first day than me. When my mom first opened this place, we got slammed. We're the first real pizza place in the area, you know. The last place basically sold frozen jobs for dirt cheap. We're a little more expensive, but it's worth it, even if you want to waste your money on stuff like that," Mallory grimaced, pointing to Muffy's pick.

Muffy shrugged, "I've always enjoyed it, plus it always meant more for me when I'd have pizza parties."

"Oh, for school?"

"No, just whenever," Muffy replied.

Mallory nodded, "Good. Enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow," she said, leading Muffy out the back. Mallory watched until Muffy was gone before disappearing inside.

Muffy stopped along the path to eat a slice of pizza before heading to the dorm. Once she arrived, she ate two more slices before having a shower. When she went to eat more when she was done, she found Jade and Rina eating the last of the pizza.

"Really?" Muffy huffed.

"You should've claimed it," Rina said with a muffled voice.

"This is so fucking ridiculous," Muffy huffed, snatching the box from between them and hurling it into the trash. The noise woke up the others and they complained, but Muffy ignored them. She stormed onto her bunk, wishing she could call someone about this injustice.

But Muffy had no one. Her parents were probably cutting her off and this was how they intended to do it, and she certainly didn't have any friends. Obviously Jade was just pretending, and Rina was never going to change her mind.

She needed out, but she knew it would be impossible. Where would she go? How would she pay for it? She had nothing, no plan and no valuables, and she knew what she made at the pizza place wouldn't pay for an apartment around here. Besides, freshmen had to live on campus. She was stuck with monsters, trapped by them. She cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Muffy was unbelievably sore the next morning, so she bought some painkillers at the bookstore before studying in the cafeteria over breakfast. When she finished her math homework, or at least attempted to, she went home and changed into her uniform. When she got to the pizzeria at eleven, Mallory was swamped with customers. It was a Friday, so she also had deliveries. For the first time, Muffy was on her own.

After a long lunch rush, she ended up in the back with Mallory, who asked about her pizza from the night before. Muffy scoffed, "My roommates finished it off without even asking. I'm so sick of being here."

"So why are you here? I gather you're well-off if you had random pizza parties as a kid, so what happened?" Mallory asked, pausing and sighing, "Okay, that was blunt. I'm sorry, but that's just how I am."

"It's fine," Muffy said, explaining, "My parents are probably cutting me off. They put me here, but they aren't helping me with anything. They don't even want to, and I can't just go home if they don't even want me. I won't have the money now either. They gave me five hundred dollars for the entire semester, books included."

Mallory's eyes grew wide, "Wow, that's a low blow. The pre-med students have textbooks that cost more than that, one book."

"Exactly," Muffy said, sighing, "and I suck at math, so I'll need some kind of tutor to get through it. That's the main reason I knew to just get a job and see how it goes."

"Well you're doing okay for a spoiled rich girl, even if your parents have cut you loose. And I know someone can help you with math. Ian is our night delivery guy, the dude with the headphones," Mallory explained, adding, "He's a math major, so he might be willing to dumb it down for you. I make no promises, but if you make it worth his time, he might help you."

"I'll talk to him tonight," Muffy nodded, looking up as some customers entered. Muffy was mortified to see her dorm mates filling the dining area, picking a corner booth. Mallory saw her look and ordered her to wash dishes. Muffy obeyed, ignoring their overly loud laughter and jokes.

When they left, they didn't tip very well. Mallory scoffed at them, shaking her head as she delivered some of the dirty dishes from the table. Mallory sighed, "I think they wanted you to torture. You're welcome for that."

"I'm very grateful. I thought the one would be a friend, but I don't think any of them are very friendly. I can't believe they have a stupid apartment rule here."

"Only for kids like you who technically live outside the zone," Mallory corrected, "and that's standard at universities. You need a community college, plus you can pay your own way if you're okay with debt. You should think about it for next semester."

"I have to get through this one first," Muffy muttered as Mallory returned to the front counter to take a call-in order.

The dinner rush was insane after that, pulling every member of the team in every direction. Muffy was tired and frustrated by eight o'clock, but she stuck it out, even when an old woman came by in-person to complain about a delivery while Mallory was on break. She handled the incident gracefully, despite the woman's rudeness, and she had it worked out before Mallory returned.

By the end of the night, she was exhausted. But this night ended at one a.m., keeping them all there until one-thirty cleaning up. When they were done, Mallory introduced Ian to Muffy. Ian shook her hand, but he seemed more interested in his iPod than her, or so she thought:

"So you're having trouble with math?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just can't get through these basics without a refresher. Can we work on it some time? I can pay you something if your price is right," Muffy offered.

Ian shrugged, "So long as you feed me. How 'bout nine tomorrow in the caf?"

"Sure, thanks," Muffy replied.

That night when Mallory offered her a rejected good to take home, she took home a calzone. She ate it on the trail, tossing the trash in a bin near the dorms. When she got there, she did her laundry, using the wash and dry time to study some of her English. When her clothes were done, she went to bed, ignoring everyone in the dorm. Her night felt ten times better, and she knew it because she hadn't spoken to a single one of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

TRIGGER WARNING: sexual assault/molestation. If you need to skip this chapter and want a G-rated version, please PM me or leave a review and I'll let you know what happened.

Muffy left the dorm without speaking to anyone. With her math things in tow, she showed up to the cafeteria around eight thirty so she could have some breakfast first. After grabbing a bagel and a fruit cup, she looked around for a good spot. To her surprise, Ian was already set up in a back corner of the room. Muffy approached his table:

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all. You're early," he said, looking around the mostly empty room.

The campus seemed to undergo a change overnight as some students left campus for the weekend. Others were officially in party mode, and despite the early hour, Muffy could hear them when she left for the cafeteria. For many, the party probably started the night before, but it wouldn't end until the harsh reality of Monday set in.

"I wanted some breakfast before I got started. This is really hard for me," Muffy smiled.

Ian nodded, "College algebra is tricky. It's the fundamentals of almost every math that comes after it, and many schools teach those higher maths. But when they refuse to remind students of the fundamentals, they get forgotten. It's a tragedy, but such is the American education system. That's why I've let the internet teach me for years. It eases the strain on my teachers and keeps me in the loop. I printed a list of my favorite websites for you," he finished, handing it to her.

"Well-put. Do you tutor for English too?" Muffy smiled.

"I can, for a price of course. I was hoping to work that out first. I need a favor, a nontraditional request," Ian said evenly. Muffy nodded for him to continue. Ian leaned towards her, "I was hoping for a night out with you..."

Muffy jumped as his hand landed on her upper thigh, about as far as it could go without touching her privates. In fact, if she were in a skirt, he might've gone higher. His touch was forceful, and she immediately stood.

"This isn't going to work out," Muffy stammered, fleeing the table. She just managed to swipe up her books and the list of sites he'd printed, but she left her breakfast behind. She snagged another bagel before rushing out of the cafeteria and towards the library. Once she was at a table as far out of the way as possible, she allowed herself to process what had just happened.

And then she realized she was stuck with this creep. She could complain to Mallory about what had happened, but if Muffy had a problem, she'd be the one to lose her job, though Mallory wouldn't want that either. She needed a waitress just as much as she needed a night-time delivery person, and Ian was supposedly the best. He was also a fucking pervert, Muffy thought, looking down to the list.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, realizing half of them were pornography sites. She reached into her pencil case and pulled out a sharpie she kept there for occasions such as this. She marked out each of them so only the math sites were left.

In a rush, she made sure each site was legitimate before really giving them a once-over. Around ten-thirty, she found the one that would work for her. She made an account under a false name just in case Ian started poking around, then she left the library.

Back at the dorm, she put on her clean uniform, ignoring her roommates. They ignored her right back, none of them speaking to her as she left the room.

At the pizzeria, Muffy kept to her word. She said nothing to Mallory, but she wondered if Mallory would notice. Muffy made a mental note as soon as he touched her to never be anywhere near him. Either way, if she asked about his tutoring session, she had to decide whether or not to be honest with her. Muffy didn't know what she would do, so she ignored it all, focusing on her work.

At one-thirty, the wrapped up operations. Only one pizza was rejected during the evening rush, an extra-large pepperoni. Mallory grabbed two plates and put the pizza between her and Muffy, "Let's knock this out right now."

Muffy dove in, eating two pieces right after the other. Mallory did the same, stopping as she studied the third piece on her plate, "Man, we do good work around here. So, how'd your tutoring go with Ian?"

Muffy hesitated. Mallory noticed and looked her over, "Are you okay? You look sick."

"He...he's not who you think he is. I mean, he knows math, but...he's inappropriate. I'd appreciate it if you never let him be alone with me," Muffy managed to choke out.

Mallory sat back in her chair, "Wow, really? I never expected that from him, though he is quite odd. I'm really sorry that happened to you, and...I hate that we have to be reasonable instead of doing what's right. I should throw him out, but I need both of you. I'll let the cooks know about him just in case, and I'll make sure you're as far from him as you can be. What about your tutoring?"

"He made me a list of websites I could use. Half of them were porn sites, but I crossed them out. It looks really helpful, the legitimate ones, so I'll try that for now. I guess I could always try YouTube too and let the internet teach me. He seems to have done that for everything, not just math," Muffy murmured, studying her third piece of pizza. The ravenous hunger that gripped her around nine was suddenly gone.

Mallory sighed, "Well, at least he gave you something of benefit. Listen, you're lucky, but now you know something about the college world. Guys like Ian are a dime a dozen, and it's really no surprise seeing how little the legal system takes these cases seriously. When Ivy Hills first became co-ed, my mom said they were inundated with sexual harassment and sexual assault cases at the local departments. They let the school handle it, and the school happily does like every other school and pushes it under the rug."

"It's disgusting," Muffy whispered.

"It's how things are. This is a patriarchal society. Men control everything, including the law. We're working our way up, but changing laws will take an entire generation, probably more in places like this. This town is a nightmare for things like that. Again, you're lucky, but you know. You should spend this first check on some self-defense," Mallory said, whipping out a check. Muffy noticed it was for more than she expected. Mallory smiled, "I told you I take care of my people. That's part of the tips for this week. I know you came in late, but you're still entitled to them. I pay on Saturday nights, so you'll have to wait until Monday to deal with this at the bank. There's one on the corner if you need them."

"I want to start my own account and fill it with my money. My parents will never see it, and if I have my way, they'll never see me again either," Muffy whispered.

Mallory shook her head, "I don't know your situation, but don't ever let anyone tell you you're making a mistake. It's your family, and if you want to cut them out of your life, it's your choice. Always remember that," Mallory said, looking back to the pizza, "Damn it, we got all serious and now there's all this pizza left. Are you sure you hate your roommates' guts?"

"Positive," Muffy replied, taking a bite of her third piece. The flavor was so good that she kept eating, so Mallory tried the same. It was their last piece, which meant half the pizza was still there, but Mallory offered to keep it for her breakfast if she'd come early and help clean. Muffy agreed before tucking her check in her pocket and heading for the trail.

After her incident with Ian, she was more jumpy, but luckily the path was empty. The dorm was another story. Whoops and yells came from all over, and even her dorm was alive with activity as Rina and Jade played a drinking game with some girls Muffy didn't know. Muffy decided to do her laundry again, so she retreated to the building's basement.

When her clothes were done, they were still at it, so Muffy just went to bed. Thankfully the thumping music they were playing drowned out the rest of the building's noise, and she somehow found herself asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Jade was up reading a book, a glass of wine in her other hand. Muffy studied her as she tried to clear her head and start her day.

Jade looked up, "I'm glad you were out Friday at your job. Your old friend came over to gloat that she was going home for the weekend. I told her to fuck off."

"What do you care?"

"Oh, so I'm on your shit list too? Thanks for the vote of confidence, pledge. I'm on your side whether you acknowledge me or not," Jade said, studying Muffy as she sat down. Jade shook her head, "What's gone on now? You look horrible and I know for a fact that you slept that shit."

"I'm fine," Muffy said flatly, but Jade was right. She dreamed of a hand coming after her all night, trying to tear off her clothes. When it didn't succeed, it kept trying to throw her into the void. She still didn't know how she didn't wake up screaming.

Jade shook her head, "You just keep telling yourself that, pledge. So, do you work today?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a few minutes," Muffy replied.

"I'm proud of you for that, but...I've been thinking about what to tell you. I wish your old friend was more personable so I could find out more on these parents of yours. If they really are cutting you off, there are a lot of possibilities. I'm thinking they found a new favorite, be it another sibling or some rando who walked into their lives willing to help. You said your dad is a businessman, and that kind of thing is important for them."

"How do you mean?"

"They've dumped you for someone else. Why waste resources on someone who's never coming back?" Jade replied, closing her book, "I know of another option. They're trying to control you into doing what they want, which would explain them dumping you here at this school. You've mentioned that your mom went here, so they thought it was a good place to make you go."

"This is her Alma matter," Muffy nodded.

"Well here's what going to happen in this scenario. Your parents are going to contact you. It could be next week, it could be at the end of the semester, it could be at the end of next semester, or it could be a whole year from now, but they'll call. When they call, you'll be told to change majors. Oh, you wanted to be a graphic designer? Fuck that, you have to go into accounting. Oh, you don't want to? Fuck you, do it or we won't pay your tuition," Jade explained angrily. She smiled, "It's happened tons of times. You wouldn't be the first."

"But what do I do? I don't know what I want to do anyway."

Jade grinned, "You follow your dreams and get the hell out. Go to community college instead. It's the same shit anyway. All of us are here for the name anyway. It makes no difference where you start out at, plus it could be easier for you. You might find something you like, even if it's some certificate program at Boondock Community Tech. At least you'd have something."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because you've been cast out, and I know a thing or two about that. I don't want to get into it with a pledge, but seriously, you're not alone. Your biggest problem is not realizing how much control you have over your life. You're too busy blaming everyone else for your problems, including your parents. Do you want to know something about parents, Crosswire? There are what, seven billion people on this planet? Many have no parents, or if they do, they're piles of shit. I might be a little drunk, but seriously, parents are just donors. They give you life. It's up to you to make something of it."

"And you're helping me by drunkenly telling me to give my parents the bird and to get my act together?" Muffy guessed.

Jade grinned, "Yes, and...this is normal for college, you know. It makes reading this shitty book even easier. Who the fuck is this Faulkner fellow and why the fuck is he so important?" she huffed, tossing back the last of her wine.

With that, Muffy put on her uniform and walked over to the pizzeria. When she arrived, Mallory let her into her office and they ate the leftover pizza cold. They said nothing, but that's what Muffy wanted. She had nothing more to say, and she had nothing more to hear. She was still processing what Jade had said, and she wondered how much she was correct on. She was sloshed, her cheeks red and her words catching at times, but Muffy knew she was probably telling the truth. It was an odd realization that she could be the biggest obstacle in her life, Muffy herself. It was unsettling and kept her quiet throughout the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning was a fiasco. Muffy had washed her uniform before and only wanted to brush her teeth and use the restroom before heading to the pizzeria at noon. Sunday was their shortest day, just noon to ten, but she needed to be clean.

But her dorm mates were at war. What woke Muffy up was Jade screaming and pounding on the door to whoever was inside. When the door finally opened, they found Rina using the toilet as a table to paint her nails while another girl, who refused to be stopped, was in the shower. Rina was kicked out of the bathroom, but the battle wasn't over. Everyone waiting needed to use the bathroom and wanted the showering girl out. So, dripping wet, she was evicted.

"This is just UNFAIR!" Rina screamed, huffing as she settled in at the table. She instantly knocked over her polish. "SHIT!" she hissed, snatching up a nearby t-shirt to clean it up.

It wasn't her t-shirt. The war continued.

When Muffy left, she took her toiletry bag with her. Thankfully the caf was open, and she ducked inside to brush her teeth and use the bathroom. She even changed while she was there, so she ate her breakfast carefully at a table near the wall. Mid-bite, she felt a shadow cover her. She looked up to see Arthur.

"Can we talk?" Arthur asked.

"I'm in a willing mood this morning. What's up?" Muffy replied, looking him over. He didn't seem to have any harm in mind, but Arthur was always good at appearing normal. Now that Jade had told her she was the problem, however, she was trying to see things with a new perspective.

Arthur sighed, "So Buster and I stayed home for the weekend, but Francine went home. She's been blowing up our group text about how she's going to put it to you Monday when she gets back, so I thought I'd give you a heads up."

"About what exactly?"

"Your parents are selling their house," Arthur said, looking up, "According to rumors, they're leaving the area. Your father's business might've been sold too. Her parents didn't know."

Muffy nodded, "That's unfortunate, but again, my parents have apparently cut my loose. Their problems are not my problem."

"Well Francine wants to stick it to you. I told her she needs to drop it, but you know how she is. She thinks you've done some great wrong to her, so she wants to even the score," Arthur explained.

Muffy scoffed, "She wants to win, Arthur, and she always has. She just can't accept that some people are born into different sects whether they want to or not. It truly doesn't concern me what she thinks. If I have my way, I'll leave all this behind."

"So you want to leave too?" Arthur asked.

"Who wouldn't? All she's done since she got here was treat me like shit. My roommates treat me like shit. The guy I wanted to tutor me wanted other things. This place isn't for me," Muffy replied, looking around, "It's nice. I see what my mother was getting at, I guess, but this place is just a pretty prison, nothing more. And it's expensive too."

"Buster and I had to apply and receive about ten scholarships just for this semester. I don't think it's worth it either. Did you see our teacher's post? She doesn't use proper grammar herself, but she wants us to? It makes no sense."

Muffy sighed, "Well, my den mother told me I need to plot a way out. She and others have told me to just go to community college and work from there. I think they're right, so all we have to do is get through this semester."

"I think I'll pass that along, but I won't tell Francine. I don't want her to know we talked at all. You can pull it off, right? When she tells you, you can act like you didn't know?" Arthur asked quickly, suddenly scared.

Muffy sighed, "Of course I can pull it off. Look, if you don't like her, why are you still with her?"

"What?"

"You're scared of her. You don't want her to know you told me because there will be consequences, right? See, Jade told me everything was my fault. She was drunk but still, I think I get it. When it comes to Francine though, it's all her. It might've started with me, but I've stopped. When will she?"

"She is ruthless," Arthur agreed, looking up, "I've never known how to do it, to break up with her. She's dumped me plenty of times, but I've never dumped her."

Muffy shrugged, "That's not really something I can tell you. Boys are different, so, like, ask one of them?" she offered tentatively. She checked her watch, "I've got some reading to do before I go to work. I won't let on that you told me anything, but...I have a plan in mind. It might piss her off even more than knowing you told me, but I don't care anymore. I don't think she realizes how insignificant she is, Arthur, but I plan to show her."

Arthur said nothing as Muffy left the cafeteria. She entered the dorm long enough to put up her toiletry bag and grab her book, which was just long enough to know others had to step in because the war had gotten loud. Muffy left them all, finding a bench in the sun along the trail. She read and kept track of time, but her mind was on what to do with Francine, and the look on her face when Muffy put her plan to action.

* * *

A/N: So sorry about waiting so long to update. Winter really got me down and I've been struggling to do much of anything. Set Straight is a finished piece, so all I have to do is upload new chapters for you guys. If it's been a while, feel free to message me or leave a review begging for an update. Sometimes I get so lost that I can't find my way out, but messages like that always kick me into gear. Also, I've got a posting goal I'm doing for March, so maybe that'll get me into the habit again. If it doesn't, seriously, you can bug me. I don't mind at all. I love my readers and hate letting you guys down, so please, feel free to comment and ask me what my deal is lol.

Thanks for putting up with me. ~Chrys


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Muffy was off from the pizzeria so she could attend class. After an uneventful morning, she wondered if Arthur had made it all up. At least her dorm was at peace after a stern lecture from the building manager about manners and sharing a living space. Apparently Sunday was a boiling point because the lecture was to the entire building and not just their room. Muffy grinned as she realized they had no clue what they were doing—cramming six girls to a room fit for two wasn't a good idea.

As she ate her lunch, she heard her coming. She looked up to see Jade and Rina taking a seat nearby with a boy she didn't recognize, but a glance in the other direction showed her who she expected, Francine.

"Your parents are on a sinking ship, Crosswire. They've got postings all over Elwood City selling their property. No wonder they've abandoned you. They're broke!" she cackled, her booming voice silencing the area.

Muffy continued to eat her food. She looked at Francine to acknowledge her existence, but she refused to react to her words. She really felt no reaction anyway. Her parents could do whatever they wanted. It's not like they were including her anyway.

"Really? You just, like, don't even give a shit? What happened to you? Being broke got your tongue?" Francine said sharply.

"What a bitch," someone said nearby, grabbing their tray and retreating to the other side of the room with their friend.

"She's the bitch! You've gone after me for YEARS, and now look at us. You're on the way out and I'm on my way up," Francine grinned.

Muffy shook her head, "Doesn't look that way to me, sorry. That girl's right. Now you're the bitch."

Francine moved to protest, but someone had gotten the attention of an attendant. Francine was asked to stop her tirade or leave the building. She chose to leave.

Jade came over to Muffy's table right after, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine actually. I...I don't know if you were just talking because you were drunk this weekend or what, but...I can see how things could be my fault. But with her? It stopped being my fault a long time ago."

Jade grimaced, "I wondered what I told you. Well, I guess I just spoke my mind to you. I think a lot of your problems are personal, but I think you can get through them if you agree to work on yourself. As for her? Avoid at all cost. That bitch be crazy."

"I've noticed," Muffy smiled, checking her watch, "I have another class, then my last one is with her. Wish me luck," she said, depositing her dirty dishes in the right spot and heading out. All eyes were on her as she left, but the glances died down the further she got from Francine's outburst. Muffy was invisible in the crowd for the first time in her life, but she found it oddly comforting. She was already putting on less makeup, namely to save money, but she didn't miss it. Being the icon was no longer her priority.

Muffy attended her classes, continuing to ignore Francine and any onlookers as she did. There weren't many as the day went on, but that's what she hoped for. As she prepared for bed that night in the aftermath of the dorm war (how did nail polish get on the ceiling?), she wondered how things would go now that she'd figured things out. Mostly she wanted to know how long it would take before she could be truly happy with her own path.


End file.
